


After Game Reward

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Incest, Kisses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Sex, Sibling Incest, after sex cuddles, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: After beating Shiratorizawa, Akiteru tires to reward Kei, but Kei takes control instead.**THIS IS INCEST, SO DON'T READ IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE**





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Since I have no class, I should work on my homework....Or I can write absolute filth.
> 
>  I don't know if I should be concerned that like all the fics under this relationship tag is all incest...Well, glad to contribute to the collect of filth...I guess..?
> 
> Please do not comment on how wrong this is or anything negative since I already know this is wrong. My twisted mind made me do it.  
> Also I did not spell check. I wrote this is like an hour.

As soon as Kei and Akiteru stepped inside the house, Akiteru pushes Kei against the door, lips on lips. Normally, Kei wouldn’t mind making out with his brother, but he just played five games against Shiratorizawa. Not to mention he’s covered in sweat and exhausted.

Akiteru’s lip trail to Kei’s neck, sucking and nipping, but not enough to leave a mark. He knows Kei would kill him if he left any visible marks. “You were so good out there.” He whispers softly.

“Aki…please…” Kei shudders. “I’m all sweaty.”

Akiteru hums, licking Kei’s neck. “You taste good.”

“Gross.” He mutters, but there’s no bite in his tone.

Akiteru grabs Kei’s hips, pulling him closer. His lips move to kiss behind Kei’s ear, a sweet spot for him. Kei bites his lips. His brother is playing dirty, trying to get him aroused before Kei pushes away. Kei curses out loud since it’s working. Akiteru grinds their hips together, smirking when he feels Kei’s half hard cock through Kei’s sweats.

“B-bedroom…” Akiteru chokes out. Kei only nods, following Akiteru into the older boy’s room.

Akiteru closes the door just in case their mom comes home early, but she shouldn’t. Kei is the one to take control, to get back at his brother. He pushes Akiteru roughly on the bed, straddling the boy. Akiteru blinks up at him. Kei forces his brother out of his shirt before latching onto Akiteru’s neck, hands roaming the chest below him.

This whole thing started one day a few months ago when Akiteru came home drunk and tried sleeping with Kei. For reasons unknown to Kei, he’s not sure why he did it. Yet, Kei can’t stop himself anytime his brother wants to do something. On the surface, their mother is happy her sons are talking and spending time together. Akiteru loves his brother too much to let him have anyone else. He knows his kind of love is frowned upon, but he can’t control himself around Kei. He knows that he could get in serious trouble considered Kei is a minor. Six years isnt a big gap for him, but since Kei is a minor, it feels like ten. Of course, no one knows what happens behind the closed doors. They can’t risk word getting out. 

Akiteru moans when Kei’s mouth sucks at one of his nipples. Kei’s hands roam further down, pawing at the growing erection in the jeans. Akiteru curses himself for wearing jeans, hands moving to unbutton them. Kei gets off his brother to shed his own clothes, save for the boxers.

Akiteru grabs a condom and bottle of lube, but Kei snatches them from his hands.

“I’m taking control tonight.” Kei growls, causing a small whimper from Akiteru. Kei never takes control in the bedroom. Akiteru gets more excited.

Kei removes Akiteru’s boxers, letting his cock spring free, precum dripping from the tip. Kei grabs the base, bringing his lips to kiss the tip before swallowing the cock whole. Akiteru moans loudly. Kei’s hand leaves Akiteru’s cock in favor of removing his own boxers. He grabs the lube, squirting some on his hands and reaching behind him while sucking Aktieru’s cock. Kei moans around the cock when he slips a finger inside himself.

Akiteru whimpers at the sight in front of him. His little brother, lips red and plush, wrapped around his cock while he fingers himself. Akiteru almost loses it right there. Then Kei pops up, head thrown back as he groans loudly, hand pumping faster as his fingers brush his prostate.

“Kei…oh god Kei…” Akiteru whines. “You look so beautiful.”

Kei half hums, half whimpers as he adds another finger, making that three now. He twists his wrist and scissors his fingers a few times before removing them. Akiteru sits up and leans forward to grab the condom, tearing it open and putting in on his aching cock. He makes a motion for Kei to lay on the bed, but instead, Kei straddles his lap.

“Kei…” Akiteru breaths out, their cocks rubbing.

“I am going to ride you.” Kei whispers in Akiteru’s ear, sending a chill down his back. This is also something new. Just the thought of Kei riding his cock has Akiteru moaning quietly.

Kei lines Akiteru’s cock with his hole, sinking down slowly. Both boys groan together. Kei throws his glasses off, landing somewhere on the floor, then grabs his brother’s shoulder to steady him, getting used to the feeling. Akiteru grips Kei’s hips, placing gently kisses on Kei’s neck.

Kei slowly starts to moves his hips, getting into a rhythm. Akiteru thrusts his hips up to meet Kei’s, not holding back. Kei throws his head back, moaning. Akiteru attacks his collarbone, biting the pale skin. When Akiteru’s cock hits Kei’s sweet spot, Kei whines.

“Aki…fuck, don’t stop…”

“Ahh…Kei…” Akiteru whimpers. “I love you.”

Kei rests his forehead on Akiteru’s shoulder, hips moving faster. He’s close. He can tell his brother is too. Akiteru thrusts up, again and again, hitting the same spot. One hand cups Kei’s cock, trying to pump in time with the thrusts, but the rhythm was lost. Precum makes Akiteru’s movements slick and easier, his hand pumping fast. Kei bites down on Akiteru’s shoulder as he comes, muffling the groan. Cum covers both their chests. Akiteru comes after, moaning Kei’s name.

Kei slumps against his brother, too tired to move. Akiteru rubs his back, soft kisses in his hair and forehead. They stay like that until Kei finally moves, lifting himself off of Akiteru’s cock. Akiteru throws the condom away while Kei takes a shower. Akiteru cleans his cleans with some Kleenexes before throwing on a shirt and boxers, then changing the sheets. He picks up Kei’s glasses and sets them on the table next to the bed.

He climbs under the covers, waiting for Kei. Kei always likes to cuddle after sex, which makes Akiteru happier since it’s the only time he can cuddle with his younger brother. Kei comes back, dressed similar to Akiteru. He climbs in next to his brother, who hugs him tight and kisses his cheek.

“That was amazing.” Akiteru whispers.

“Don’t get used to it.” Kei grumbles, burying his face in Akiteru’s neck. “Love you too.” He mumbles quietly, almost too quiet for Akiteru to hear, but he does. He smiles big, squeezing Kei and kissing his forehead.

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont kick me out of the fandom
> 
> If you still love me, follow me  
> tumblr- akua-rose  
> insta and twitter- akuarose180


End file.
